This invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel which is so constructed that a spool shaft having a spool is journaled between a pair of side frames opposite to each other at a given interval and a handle shaft is rotated to wind up a fishing line onto the spool.
Generally, this kind of reel has a pinion axially movably supported to the spool shaft, the pinion engaging with a driving gear fixed to the handle shaft, so that rotation of the handle shaft is transmitted to the spool to thereby wind up the line.
When a handle bar of the reel is operated to rotate the spool shaft to wind up the line onto the spool, the line, if subjected to a sufficiently great load, causes a deflection in the spool shaft, and flanges of the spool contact at the outer peripheries with the side frames respectively, whereby the spool is subjected to greater resistance against rotation of the spool. On the other hand, the spool shaft is supported at both axial ends thereof by bearings mounted to the side frames respectively, anda the bearing at the pinion side is mounted to a bearing case caulked to one side frame. When the spool shaft deflects, the bearing case is subjected to a scraping force. As a result, the caulked portion of the bearing case fractures.
This invention has been designed to overcome the aforesaid problems. An object of the invention is to provide a fishing reel capable of reducing deflection of the spool shaft preventing the spool from contacting the side frames, whereby rotational resistance applied to the spool can be reduced. The scraping force acting on the bearing case can be eliminated, and the caulked portion of the case to the side frame can be prevented from fracturing.
The fishing reel of the invention is so constructed that a spool shaft is journaled between a pair of side frames through a first and a second bearing. The second bearing bears the spool shaft at its one axial end side and is supported by a cylindrical bearing case. A pinion, which has two first and second end portions, enters at the second end portion into the bearing case, and a third bearing is fixed to the entering end portion. The third bearing, when the spool shaft tends to deflect, contacts with the bearing case so that the bearing case bears the spool shaft to thereby restrain deflection of the spool shaft.
In other words, the bearing case is fixed to the one side frame, and the second bearing is mounted to the outside of the frame so as to support the spool shaft at its one axial end. A pinion is axially movably supported onto the spool shaft and the third bearing is fixed to the pinion, so that, if deflection occurs at the spool shaft, the third bearing bears the spool shaft to minimize the deflection. The third bearing is formed mainly of a collar of a ring-like shape and has a round outer periphery opposite to the inner periphery of the bearing case. The outer diameter of the third bearing is slightly smaller than a diameter of the inner periphery of the bearing case.
These and other objects and novel features of the invention will be more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed specification and drawings.